Motorcycle Diaries
"Motorcycle Diaries" is a song by 404 on the rock opera Campaign. The song follows Floyd as he travels by motorcycle across the country to meet with Sarah. Lyrics I feel like my life is fuckin' over You can't expect an eighteen year old to know where to go When you've stripped him of his support And all he's got is his last resorts Just last week after graduation Sarah came to me in exasperation Said, "Floyd, I'm sorry to you tell so late, But I'm moving across the country next week" Life Life comes to you In tiny little fragments You gotta piece them together Before they fall apart And when the times get tough We'll just break together I know I'm gonna find you Somewhere in the open Now I've only got one thing left to do I've gotta make my way all the way out to you Across the interstates, across the United States And I've only got a motor bike to make the race Down from this beaten home in San Francisco I begin to make the trek and leave this bloody wreck of my home Out in the back, I move away from all I've known 'Cause I haven't got a single reason to stay here alone And I'm left to guess that this is all I'm worth I've been waiting around for a chance to understand the world But it hasn't shown me anything to believe that Things will get better or get back on track You are the one who always gave me hope In humanity to throw a man a rope When he's beaten down from the grind So fuck it all if I can't see you another time And life Life comes to you In tiny little fragments You gotta piece them together Before they fall apart And when the times get tough We'll just break together I know I'm gonna find you Somewhere in the open I'm traveling downtrodden roads and highways I ain't seen before And every stop I take it seems I find that everyone is poor When all the sidewalks off the streets are filled with all unshaven people Wearing rags and sleeping inside of torn up camping gear then I know that everything is kinda fucked up Even more than I thought before our country's wrong and all torn up Well, and everybody's just tryin' to make their way through Corridors that end in brick walls and I assure you nothing here is new We've been told and taught time and time before That we're living in the greatest country in the world But I've always known that was nothing but a lie And now I've proven that with my very eyes On these highways and potholed intersections The people who are making conversations on television Have never known how it is to live the life That everybody I see is living every night It's a privileged lifestyle that I'm living even now To have a vehicle that travels down the roads I'm goin' down And state to state, I see the same thing every time But as I travel middle America it only goes on the decline And that's just how it is That's the way we plan to raise our kids And so many people proud to be callous So many people who don't dare to make the travel Life Life comes to you In tiny little fragments You gotta piece them together Before they fall apart And when the times get tough We'll just break together I know I'm gonna find you Somewhere in the open Getting closer and closer to the place you now reside Wind pullin' against my hair as the towns go by and by Every single one of them is the same as the rest No matter where I choose to stop and book hotels to take a rest Well the one thing I keep thinking is that maybe this is it If no one else will take the risk to knock the pawns out and fix it Maybe you and I should run together in this next election And throw out the corporate influence and the monetary infection Everything is fucked and it's our time to do something Sarah, you always told me you were in this too, you had it coming! This is the time for change This is the time we are gonna rearrange Everybody up there Who have stalled for so long and haven't cared Think about all the people who have died Overseas as a result of our international crimes And the starving families just tryin' to make way Who are going to see a brighter day When life Life comes to you In tiny little fragments You gotta piece them together Before they fall apart And when the times get tough We'll just break together I know I'm gonna find you Somewhere in the open I'm pullin' up to your city just trying to picture The look on your face when you see me at your window I knock on your door and as it begins to open I see your shocked expression and it's all that I can notice "Floyd what the fuck are you doing here, you think that I invited you?! I never was your friend and I know you wanted to be with me too, you creep! I don't like you Floyd, I don't want you here, and I don't want to hear you beg and plead for me To join you on whatever ridiculous adventure you've got now. I don't care about your stupid aspirations that you're never gonna sort out. I may agree with you politically, but I'm not gonna risk my career to threaten the system. Just go the fuck away. I don't care what you happens to you. I'm sorry about your dad. But you're nothing to me, Floyd, nothing." It's all been for nothing I felt like this was all my life was building up to After so many years of trying to hold on I see now that it would've been worth letting go But I've always had a little voice in my head Telling me that I could make a difference And whether she'll be there with me or not I'm gonna be at the top! And life Life came to me In broken, shattered fragments I cannot change the past And I can never escape Now that the times are tough Somebody has to do something I know I'm not the only one Who's lost in the open Category:Songs